As any parent will surely attest, pacifiers are indispensable pieces of equipment used in the raising of a child. They are invaluable in that they satisfy a child's need to be soothed and comforted. Of course, a pacifier is prone to easily falling out of an infant's mouth and can be even thrown or dropped, whether intentional or accidental. Then the parent or care giver must quickly locate the pacifier and perhaps even clean it should it be dirty. This quickly becomes tiresome for the adults and irritating for the child resulting in crying on their part. This is especially troublesome during nighttime hours when the parent must get up out of bed over and over again.
Existing pacifier retaining devices typically include an elongated strap or cord having one (1) end connected or affixed to the pacifier and the other opposing end coupled to the infant or the infant's clothing. These retaining devices are often times unreliable and can in some instances be dangerous for the infant.